ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The greatest hero of earth:P-1
With the council. Xirez:Yes..we've found the location..we need to start reactivating it. Sykar:This is bound to work..NOBODY has destroyed primordion. Malor and the others would look at xirez and sykar..particularly they were shocked such a weak planet held possibly the most dangerous thing.. Xirez:Begin.. They'd active something as a pwerful blast would fire through the ground itself creating a passage way for them to enter. Vera:It worked?. Raos:The thing did.. The council would continue down the passage way. At I.O.N base. General:Okay..we have a new gadget.. Alexia showed a grappling hook.. General:I.O.N grappling devices..we didnt come up with a name for it yet..theese will be used to get to higher gound.. Alexia took hold of a grappling hook as she'd fire the hook into a wall..she would then be sent forward stopping by pressing a button on the side of the grapple. General:See? your all going to be trying the grappling hook.. All of the recruits would try the grappling hook. Akihiro was the last one left..He'd grab the grappling hook and fire..as he managed to get onto a small platform the ground suddenly started to shake.. General:What the heck?!. At a city. From the ground a hole appeared..as the council escaped something came with them.. Its body was made out of lava with yellow eyes and clawed fingers..it was primordion.. The ancient creature roared as people ran away..it fired a devastating blast that hit the city..building's crumbled as alot of the city's inhabitants were killed..I.O.N would arrive as tanks and jets blasted at primordion..he was ovbiously immune to there weaponry. General:SEND IN OUR SECRET WEAPON!!! Syga would be sent in as the machine would fire blasts from all of its turrets..it was using all of its weaponry on primordion... The ancient creature took the attacks..as it's armor was broken down.. With one blast from its mouth syga was hit exploding to small remnants. Primordion was destroy the rest of I.O.N forces with ease.. Akihiro would then transform into supreme after running infront of the monster.. Primordion looked at the hero..he roared as he'd punch supreme sending him back. Supreme would then do an ultraspin..the attack didnt do much effect on ultraman supreme as he was suddenly grabbed and slammed into the ground. The hero grunted as he got up he'd punch primordion in the face sending him back.. Primordion snarled as supreme would jump back.. The hero would charge a supreme cannon..as he fired at primordion.. Primordion would fire the primordial blast Supreme would then lose the clash..as primordion won..the primordial blast hit supreme sending him tumbling back..the attack would of ovbiously hit his colortimer. Supreme was in pain..groaning as he was about to get up he was thrown..the color timer made a beeping noise. In space the council watched. Xirez:Yes..YES!!! the hero has fallen..earth is doomed.. Sykar:Primordion's main purpose is to drain the earth's core..once he feeds on earth he'll go to the next planet.. Primordion would leave.. To be continued...... Note:Yeah i may of referenced how zetton beat hayata..